Renesmee's Sick Day
by thelittleturtleduck
Summary: When Renesmee gets sick who's there to look after her? Well her loving parents ofcourse! A fluffy oneshot apart of a bunch of oneshots called "The Renesmee Diaries."


A/N: Using Notepad on my Comp to write this I really dont know how it will format.  
Well the backlground behind this story is that...I went to bed thinking about it and couldnt resist writing it. Sooo I hope you enjoy...This is a very fluffy story...and yes it is Renesmee's POV because I got tired of 3rd person.

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, or Edward, or Bella, or Renesmee, and I do not own Beauty and The Beast or Belle...If I did I would be sooo rich!

The Renesmee Diaires, Entry #1: Renesmee's Sick Day.

Laying in bed I soon realized I was not feeling normal. Well as normal as a girl who is 2 who looks 5 can get. I began tossing from side to side trying to shake the weird feeling off but nothing would work. I flipped my lavender pillow over to the cold side trying to find a more comfortable position.  
After about 10 minutes I gave up, and looked at my bed side clock. In red was the time 3:24am, Wow If I get up now I dont know how I will survive.  
Staring at the ceiling I began grabbing for my comfy covers suddenly getting cooler which is rare for me considering I run a high temperature anyway.  
It laid there for 10 minutes and began to shake uncontrollably, it was freezing in here!  
"Daddy, Momma?" I gave up and called for them my voice shaking as I fumbled to turn my bed side light on. The blankets were holding me captive so I really couldnt get my hands out to turn on the light so I decided to wait for them to come in.  
Within a minute my mother and father had flown through the door and were now sitting beside me on my bed. My dad had on his gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt while my mother was wearing her flannel pajamas, both had worried looks on their faces.  
"Whats wrong sweetie?" Momma asked pushing a strand of bronze hair out of my eyes, her hands were ice cold which caused me to shiver even more. My Daddy made a move to turn the lamp on and finally I could see a little better. I didnt feel like talking mostly because I had a feeling if I opened my mouth I would throw up last nights dinner, mountain lion. So I had to use my thoughts, and still being trpped in the blankets I looked at Daddy.  
"Daddy I dont feel good" I thought to him as his face grew more concerned and he picked up my makeshift cocoon and craddled me against his hard chest. I didnt mind though, all my family were hard as rocks you just end up getting use to it.  
"Bella, Renesmee isnt feeling well I think we should go downstairs and see if we can find a thermometer" My father spoke quietly while rocking me gently,  
which made me half way sick and half way comforted. My Momma just nodded and we all headed downstairs, well more like my Daddy ran me downstairs at lightning fast speed. Placing me gently on the couch in the little living room in the cottage he walked into the kitchen to help my mom search for a thermometer. They were scaring me, I couldnt actually be sick...Could I?  
Momma came in with an extra blanket thrown over her shoulder and a thermometer in hand. "Baby I'm going to stick this under your tongue, I want you to keep it there until it beeps ok?" But the second I opened my mouth the nausous feeling came back and thank god I have a Daddy who can read my mind cause at that second he ran in and grabbed me from the couch and took me to the sink where I began to throw up all of last nights food. Daddy held my hair back and Momma came over and ribbed little circles on my back as my stomach kept heaving and I began to sob.  
When I was finally feeling a little better Daddy cleaned out the sink and set me on the came over with the thermometer again "Ok Renesmee this time I'm really going to have to take your temperature, we have to know how high your fever is," All I could do was nod, I was beginning to shake and I still had tears falling down my cheeks. Momma stuck the stupid thing in my mouth and I held it under my tongue while I cried. Daddy came over and wiped away my tears and gave me kisses all over my face. It made me forget I was sick for the time being. Finally the thermometer beeped.  
When Momma grabbed it her eyes went wide and she subtly gave it to Daddy and he had the same reaction. Putting my palm to Momma's pale face I showed her how she looked at the thing. She just gave me a smile, that seemed forced more then anything and patted my hand. "Renesmee its ok your just sick"  
I sighed looks like I wasnt getting to find out what my temperture was. Momma picked me up and took me to the couch where daddy was already sitting with the extra blanket. I realized I was still shaking and when my Momma handed me to Daddy I snuggled right into the blankets.  
"Ness why dont you try to sleep darling" Daddy said while running his fingers through my curls, the same color as his. I looked up at him with big sad eyes and he looked so pained that it almost made me cry. I then realized that I probably caught the flu and thats how him and his family had died. It most be scary to have your daughter also going through it.  
"Edward I was thinking maybe we should give her an ice bath to see if maybe we can get her temperture to go down" Momma said whilst rubbing my back through the covers. I know it upset her too to see me sick, I was happy that I had caring parents but I didnt want to hurt them like this.  
"Well we might have to her fevers rising and we have to stop it, if we cant we are going to have to take her to Carlisle," Daddy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I looked at my youthful parents, forever 17 and forever 18 as vampires, and right now as they stared warily at me with worried filled topaz eyes they looked older then ever.  
"Renesmee would you like an ice bath?" Momma asked me gently, as I gazed at her. I was freezing! I wanted to stay warm, but I know I have to get my fever to go down in order to get better. I was in the middle of thinking about it when all of a sudden I had to throw up again.  
Daddy quickly picked me up seeing my thoughts and quicky ran me to the sink wher I began dry heaving. I couldnt stop gagging and I had absolutly nothing in my stomach. I began sobbing louder then ever, suddenly realizing how absolutly terrible I felt. Daddy just kept me cradled to his chest and rubbed my hair telling me everything would be ok.  
"Come on" Momma said from the doorway going up the stairs looking down all the way up. She was upset because I was upset. Daddy's arms tightened around me as he walked human paced up the stairs as if not to jolt me and have me throw up again. I especially didnt want to throw up on him, he would get angry with me.  
He then looked down at me and sighed "Ness baby I could never be angry with you, especially with something as simple as throw up, I love you and I hate seeing you like this" He kissed my nose and I let out a small giggle, Daddy always knew how to make me feel better. The shaking had gotten worst and I began to realize the higher your fever goes the colder you get.  
We walked into the master bedroom where Momma led me to their bathroom. It was huge! The bathroom had a claw foot tub and a glass shower with a his and her sink and white tile floor. Daddy set me on the counter and left the bathroom. Momma began tunring the faucet on the tub, I could tell it was the cold one. I began to shiver, I was already cold enough.  
"Baby I know your already cold, but we got to get your body temperture down, when you get out we can go to the living room and watch any movie you want or we can go lay down in the big bed ok?" Momma asked me taking off my Beauty and The Beast Pajamas and throwing them in the hamper, she picked me up and took me over to the bathtub.  
Setting me down in the cold water I gave out a yelp of surprise and began to shake harder and started to cry. Sobs racked through my body, I really dont feel good! Daddy came in at that time carrying a new set of Belle pajamas and slippers. In his hand was a huge fluffy pink towel that looked so warm and inviting I began to cry even harder as the cold water wahed against me and momma smoothed my hair back trying calm me down. "How long should we keep her in here?" I heard her ask but I wasnt really paying attention, I was to busy crying.  
"Well I just called Carlisle, and he said keep her in there until you can tell a difference, he also told me that most likely she has the stomach flu,"  
Daddy replied coming over and sitting on the tile next Momma and looking at me sadly, I tried to stop crying but I felt so sick. "Renesmee its ok to cry we undertsand you dont feel good," Daddy whispered whippig my cheeks and subtly checking my temperture. He seemed satisfied with it.  
"Love we can take her out now, her fever went down a bit," Momma jumped up from beside him and grabbed the towel, she then proceeded to pick me up and wrap me in it giving me a little kiss on the nose. Daddy began to drain the tub as momma helped me put on the new pajamas, right when we got my shirt over my head I began to feel sick again.  
Daddy hurriedly picked me up and took me to the toilet where I sat there and gagged for about 2 minutes, this ofcourse made me cry again.  
Daddy just craddled me and turned the bathroom light off, Momma led the way down to the living room where I realized my Daddy had set up all my favorite DVD's.  
"Nessie why dont you get a movie started and your momma and you can watch it, I have to go get some medicine from Granpa to see if it will make you feel better," Daddy gave me a kiss on the cheeck and gave momma a kiss on the lips. He then sped out the door and into the dark night.  
Momma and I sat down on the soft tan couch with me in her lap playing with her bruntte curls. We had decided to watch Beauty and the Beast seeing as it was my favorite movie and I was going through phase with it. I suddenly realized that I didnt have a blanket.  
"Momma can I have a blanket" I asked glumly as she wrapped me up, I still felt terrible. At that moment my Daddy ran throw the door with a water bottle and a white paper pharmacy sack. His hair was blown back from the wind and his eyebrows were pulled together worriedly.  
Coming and sitting on the floor in front of Momma and I he grabbed a spoon and bottle out of the bag, the water bottle he handed to me. "Renesmee sweetie I know this is going to taste very nasty but Granpa said it will make your fever go away so I need you to take it for me ok?" He asked me with a pleading expression,  
All I could do was nod.  
He twisted open the white cap and the smell of cherry substance hit my nose mixed with something else, and to be honest it made me want to barf all over again. Daddy must of heard that thought because he began to say before feeding me the nasty substance "I need you to try to keep this down, it will make you feel better"  
I quickly put my mouth around the spoon and opened the water bottle quicky trying get the taste out of my mouth. After downing about half of it, which dad was happy about me drinking fluids, I finally sat back again.  
Daddy joined Momma and me on the couch and I hurredly scurried into his lap the blanket still wrapped tightly around me. He smiled down at me and put his arm around Momma's shoulder, kissing her cheek.  
We all watched Beauty and the Beast and around the time the song "Something There" came on I began to sweat. I looked at Daddy curiously, when you have a fever you are suppose to be cold.  
"Well Renesmee it seems your fever is beginning to break, its perfectly normal," Daddy replied kissing my nose and Momma smiled at me. I still didnt feel ok but I would rather sweat then shiver. I looked over at the wall clock and realized it was 5am, I let out a yawn.  
Momma turned the lamp off and we all snuggled together, still watching the movie playing. I sighed and let out a little yawn my lips forming an "o" shape.  
I rested my head on Daddy's chest and slowly let my eyes close, this was going to be a long couple of days.


End file.
